Caught Unexpected
by DragonNiro
Summary: Apollo is by himself at the offices, sorting out some files whilst listening to music when a certain visitor pops by. Contains a little Junipollo. Enjoy!


**Caught Unexpected**

 **a short Junipollo fanfiction to get rid of my writer's block.**

* * *

"Senjou hisshou…." Apollo sang to himself, somewhat (ironically) quietly as he sorted out files in the Wright and Co Law Offices, through headphones on his phone. "Shijou saikyou…"

Apollo often sings to himself when nobody is about and working. Currently, Mr Wright and Athena are out at the moment, investigating a case involving a murder at an anime convention whilst Trucy was at school for the day, leaving Apollo by himself.

As Mr Wright and Athena will be out all day and Trucy would be back later, Apollo thought he'll make himself useful and tidy up, sorting out the files from the previous cases that have been taken from over the current year.

Apollo likes to listen to his music as he works and since no one is around, he would sing along to his music. Clay once told him that he would make a good singer if Apollo decided to (extremely unlikely) quit as a lawyer.

The song that Apollo is currently listening to is the opening to the One Punch Man anime. That anime is one of his favourites when he was younger and he especially loved the opening theme. He even learnt how to sing the lyrics in Japanese, though sometimes have troubles singing it.

One thing about Apollo is that, apart from Clay, he doesn't like other people hearing him sing.

And unfortunately for Apollo, when he's got his headphones, he can't hear anyone else. That's why when Juniper Woods, in her casual wear, walked in to see how everyone is doing only to see Apollo by himself singing quietly, with the attorney in red completely obviously to her appearing.

"One punch kanryou rensenrenshou…." Apollo continued to sing, completely caught in his own world as he listen to his song, blissfully unaware that Juniper is in the room, listening to what he's singing.

Juniper sits down and waits until Apollo notices her, not wanting to interrupt the attorney in red, smiling as she watches Apollo sort out important files.

Eventually, Apollo turns round to go get another file to sort when he sees Juniper sitting there, smiling sincerely whilst having her hands on her lap. Eyes widening in shock, Apollo blushes in embarrassment as he quickly pauses the song.

"J-Juniper!" Apollo stuttered out in embarrassment, not expecting to see the third-year student judge to be here. "I-I-I…d-didn't expect….."

"It's okay, Apollo." Juniper goes, smiling at Apollo who's struggling to get her words out. "I think you have an amazing singing voice."

Flushing even more red into his face, Apollo rubs the back of his head with a somewhat embarrassed grin on his face.

"T-t-thanks!" Apollo remarked, still stuttering. "Y-y-yours is better though."

Juniper smiled sweetly at Apollo, catching him off guard a little. " _Geez, I'm getting caught unexpected every time around her….."_ Apollo thinks to himself, as he goes to make some tea for Juniper, as she's a guest in the offices. " _Well, Juniper is kinda cute, and I get caught off guard around cute girls….Wait, did I just think Juniper is cute?!"_

Not being able to read Apollo's thoughts, Juniper only sees that Apollo's face is getting more and more red. Frowning with concern as the two wait for the kettle to boil, Juniper looks at Apollo attentively.

"Apollo…." Juniper starts, somewhat curiously. "Do you have a fever?"

Apollo, surprised, shakes his head. "No, I don't, I think. Why do you ask?"

And once again to Apollo's surprise, Juniper gets up from her seat and takes off one of her gloves. Juniper goes to feel Apollo's head with a inquisitive look, as he blushed even more.

"Hmm….." Juniper goes, thinking about it. "Your head is extremely warm. You might have a cold coming on…."

As you may could probably tell by now, Apollo's face is as red as red can be. It wouldn't be unlucky enough to say that in that moment after Juniper's last sentence, Trucy happened to walk unexpectedly, having finished school for the day.

Trucy pauses as she opens the door, seeing the scene of her (currently still not known) half-brother who's blushing like a extremely red tomato and a girl that she's never before together. Blinking, a mischievous smirk soon crawls on Trucy's face.

"Oh, I didn't know you bring your girlfriend here when the rest of us aren't here, Apollo!" Trucy remarked, cheekily.

Later on, when Mr Wright and Athena arrived back, they wondered what made both Apollo and Juniper scarlet red in their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I originally wrote this on my tumblr but I decided to upload it here as well. See ya.**


End file.
